Tell me its okay
by brotherlylove
Summary: Hurt by his fathers actions, Dean needs a little reassurance from Sam. He needs to know that Sam would be there, needs Sam to love him. Sam needs to be there to tell him it would be okay. Sam and Dean . Rated for possible chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Please review.. I wanna know what you think of it.. where do you think this should go .. please give me some advice … **_

**Tell me it's okay.**

CHAPTER 1

Dean lay in the bath, hurt by his fathers actions. His father had forced himself onto Dean leaving bruises along his chest, arms, hips and thighs. It hurt to move, he sunk lower in the bath until he was under the water. The door opened without Dean noticing it.

"Dean, can i… DEAN!" Sam rushed to the bath and pulled Dean completely out and rested Dean on his chest, they were both seated on the bathroom floor so it made it easier. Sam put a towel around Dean's waist for a little bit of privacy. Sam can tell that Dean had been crying, even though Dean had gotten hurt, this was not like him. Sam put his arms around Dean and rested it on Dean's stomach, Dean was tense for a moment then he seemed to relax.

"Dean, we need to get you up", he went to stand up and help Dean stand up but Dean screamed in pain.

"STOP!! It hurts!"

"Dean I need to get you up, just try and bear with the pain, I will put you somewhere more comfortable".

For the second time he pulled Dean up and ignoring the towel that had fallen to the floor, he just brought Dean to the bedroom and on the bed. You could tell that Dean was embarrassed considering he had no towel around his waist, but after he was seated comfortably on the bed Sam went to get the towel and for a second time he put it on Dean.

Dean looked around the room, there were no sign of his fathers things, he just packed up and left.

Hours after Sam had gone to bed, Dean was still awake and trying to get the image out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't. He was alone and scared, and to be honest he was kind of out of his mind. He silently went over to his brothers bed and slipped inside, luckily it was a king sized bed.

"Dean, what the hell?"

"Just.. please"

He could hear the plead and hurt in his brothers voice and he just couldn't refuse. He turned around and was facing Deans back, he wrapped his arms around Dean gently and protectively, once again Dean tensed at the surprise contact but then relaxed. For the first time all night he felt safe.

----------------------------------morning--------------------------------------------------------

Sam woke up early, he didn't want to wake up Dean, he wanted to go and get breakfast but he didn't want to leave Dean alone. He just sat there and watched Dean sleeping, hoping it was some time soon that he would wake up.

"I know I'm beautiful but do you have to rub it in", Dean said with a smirk and got up, everything just seem less painful, the pain was still there but he could hardly feel it. Sam just rolled his eyes, but it was a good sign that Dean was back to himself. They went to go and get breakfast, for some reason they stopped to get it at McDonalds.

"Dean, what happened last night?"

Dean completely ignored the question, "so would you like hash browns or hot cakes?"

"Dean!"

"If I didn't want to talk about it last night, why would I want to talk about it now?"

"Just please Dean tell me what happened"

"Nothing slipped, fell, it was a bit fucked up last night, I cant remember?"

Sam didn't believe one word of this .

"okay , sure".

After they had finished breakfast Dean had spotted this girl looking at him, with a grin he smiled and got up to meet her. Sam new exactly what he was going to do and he didn't want to wait around for his brother to finish, so instead he just went home.

So hours passed and Dean was still with a different girl, he just got sick of the first one who wouldn't stop laughing, lets just say Dean couldn't talk to a laughing hyena, that was annoying. Now he was at a bar having fun with this blonde chick and man was she hot. They were sipping drinks, you could tell they were drunk at this stage,, mainly because they were playing truth or dare with each other. And the way they were playing it was a little childish "I dare you to kiss me", Dean had no hesitation in doing so. That kiss led to pleasure and they finished a couple of hours after, well not really, it was getting dark and a drunk Dean decided to go back home.

Dean kind of fumbled trying to open the door and was there for quite a while. But has heard the noise and opened it to get shoved back in the room. Dean had Sam pinned to the bed and was hovering on top of him.

"It was dad, he did it.. it felt wrong and I wished it would just end, I wished that you would come home and stop him."

"D-Dean" . But Dean cut across him

"But he wouldn't stop, I struggled he forced me down more.. So I stopped and just let him do it, you know like I do he is stronger than me, I let it happen. And then you came, you saw me lying there and you pulled me out it gave me a new side of things. I never knew how right it felt to be laying in your arms, I felt protected… safe and I just wanted that feeling to last."

By this time tears were streaming down Sam's face but Dean was a worse case, he couldn't even finish what he was going to say because he was crying so hard.

"j-just tell me you love me and it would all be okay, Sam I love you I don't know what I would do without you-"

This time it was Sam's turn to cut across him . "Dean,, I love you".

Dean rolled off Sam and lay beside him, Sam wrapped his arms around his brother.

Dean snuggled up close "thankyou".

_**What do you think?? Please review.. should I keep going or what . **_


	2. To readers

To readers, im sorry but im am not going to coninue to write this story and all other stories i have already written. But for 2008 i am going to start new and fresh stories, obviously based on the same topic, of Sam and Dean. So once again im sorry and i hope you will read my other stories.

from brotherly love. 


End file.
